kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Lyall
Lyall is a member of the Capua Sky Bandits. When Estelle and Joshua first meet Lyall, he's disguised as a miner-in-training at the Malga Mine. Upon hearing that a new lode of septium was found there, Lyall infiltrated the mine and was waiting for an opportunity to steal the large septium crystal away from the mining chief. The cave-in that caused the mine to be overrun by monsters was caused by him. He triggered it in an attempt to create a diversion so he could steal the crystal, but he didn't forsee a monster nest opening up or Estelle and Joshua being present. The cave-in backfired on him, causing him to be attacked by monsters as well. After being saved by the bracers, Lyall feigned panic and quickly ran out of the mine to inform his fellow sky bandits that the septium crystal was out of his reach. After Josette cased the mayor's house, she, Lyall, Lonnie and Dino broke in and stole the crystal before retreating to their camp in Mistwald Forest. Lyall apologized for messing up the infiltration job in the mine and Josette was quick to dismiss the whole incident since they still managed to get the crystal in the end. Unfortunately for them, Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard tracked them down and subdued them in battle before taking back the septium crystal. The only reason they managed to get away was because Kyle Capua arrived in the Bobcat to force the bracers back and allow his companions to escape. Lyall is seen again when he accompanies Josette and Kyle to southern Bose for their meeting with Lorence. Upon returning to the hideout, he and his fellow sky bandit Ryan have a talk about Don Capua not acting like his usual self lately. The conversation is interrupted by Estelle and her friends who stowed away on the ship and knock him and Ryan out cold. Lyall and Ryan are later seen being part of the last group of sky bandits covering the Capuas' escape. The army arrives in time to cut off the escape route, however, and Lyall (along with everyone else in the gang) is captured and imprisoned in Leiston Fortress. Lyall is seen one more time during the martial arts tournament where he fights along with Josette, Kyle and Don. He and his masters make it to the quarter finales, but are effortlessly taken out by 2nd Lieutenant Lorence and his team of special ops soldiers. During the chaos of the Intelligence Division's coup being thwarted, Lyall and the rest of the sky bandits manage to escape and are once again at large by the time First Chapter ends. During flight, Lyall handles the orbal floater on the Bobcat. The fact that he was chosen to infiltrate the Malga Mine during the prologue and fought alongside the Capuas during the tournament most likely mean he's considered along the most trusted of the gang. Relations Lyall is a fellow sky bandit of Lonnie, Dino, Aaron, Rosco and Ryan. He's also a subordinate of Josette, Kyle and Don Capua. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Malga Mine NPCs Category:Sky Bandits